1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting equipment and, more particularly, to a modular lighting unit that is particularly suitable for use on on- and off-road vehicles to serve as at least one of a headlight, turn signal, tail light, running light, brake light, etc. on the vehicle.
2. Background Art
It is known to place several different types of lights on on- and off-road vehicles. On the top of truck cabs, running lights and spot lights are commonly seen. This latter type of light is commonly mounted upon a bracket that spans laterally across the top of the vehicle cab. A plurality of lights are mounted in spaced relationship and project upwardly from the bracket. The individual lights, which may be relatively heavy, are held in place principally by a depending stem that acts as a pedestal. It is difficult with such a construction to maintain the lights in a stable position and in proper alignment. With these lights on off-road vehicles, vibrations and shock due to rough terrain often tend to work the lights loose from their mounting. Even if the lights do not work loose, there is a tendency of the lights to rattle as they flex about the pedestal-type mount.
In some constructions, if the light becomes misaligned, it must be removed to allow the mounting stem to be reshaped. The light must then be re-mounted.
A further problem with the above structure is that it is relatively limited with respect to the number and arrangement of lights on the bracket. Sufficient spacing must be left between adjacent lights so that the lights do not contact each other as when they flex with the vehicle in operation. At the same time, the lights must all be mounted at the same vertical height, as dictated by the mounting bracket.
Still further, most of the brackets and mounting structures for the lights are made from metal. Consequently, as these parts rust or corrode, it becomes more difficult, and at times impossible, to disassemble and adjust the lights.
Other lights mounted on vehicles, such as those used as headlights, running lights, tail lights, turn signal lights, running board lights, brake lights, etc., have the same problems as discussed above.
Because of the constraints introduced by conventional mounting systems, the cases for the above types of lights are usually made relatively simple in shape. That is, in most instances, the cases are square or rectangular. As a result, most of these conventional lights are usually unimaginative in terms of their appearance.
The inventor herein invented a system for mounting modular lighting units, which invention is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,301. This invention overcomes some of the problems identified above.